


Secured

by Ilweran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Fade to Black, First Time, Foreplay, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilweran/pseuds/Ilweran
Summary: As a rule, Natasha doesn't get invested in sex and intimacy. Handling a means to an end is easier when she can retreat to some dusty corner of her mind. [...]Wanda is as far from a means or an obligation as you can get.





	Secured

As a rule, Natasha doesn't get invested in sex and intimacy. Handling a means to an end is easier when she can retreat to some dusty corner of her mind, kind of like spacing out while doing dishes. Obviously a mission requires more attention than the drudgery of household chores, but Red Room taught its wards to keep their observations about their actions strictly analytical to preserve their efficiency. Those that couldn't fell apart sooner rather than later.

Wanda is as far from a means or an obligation as you can get, but Natasha struggles to keep herself grounded in here and now, to really feel it all instead of staying passively aware of the glide of Wanda's lips and tongue against hers, the restless flutter of those deceptively delicate hands on her arms and shoulders, the needy noise that rises from the back of Wanda's throat when Natasha grinds her thigh between her jean-clad legs. 

Ribbons of red light come alive at Wanda's fingertips and slither down Natasha's arms, only to dissipate at the crooks of her elbows. Wanda jerks her head back, her hair in disarray where Natasha has pulled her meticulously bound fishtail braid apart, her lipstick smeared, her eyes all blown pupil. The sudden distance catches Natasha unawares; a sharp need for more flares in her and warms her blood at its own volition, without her having to psych herself up, and she _wants_ \- wants to suck bruises down Wanda's throat and thighs, wants Wanda to lose the rest of her lipstick on her skin, wants - 

"I don't..." Wanda swallows hard. Natasha's eyes are drawn to the sheen of perspiration at the dip where her collarbones meet. "I haven't... been with anyone, not since before they changed me. I don't want to hurt you." 

The warmth that blooms in Natasha's chest has little to do with the desire that beats through her veins. Maybe she's getting sappy, but that question helps wrench her mind here, at least for now, away from a blur of faces and names whose bearers wouldn't care about hurting her. 

"I'm tougher than I look." She flashes Wanda a lopsided grin to cover the silly smile that her lips seem determined to turn into. "We'll take it slow, okay?" 

Wanda nods, her shoulders slumping with relief, as if she feared Natasha was going to bolt out of her room - as if she's anywhere close to the horrors that Natasha has faced. "Okay." 

She plants a tentative kiss on Natasha's cheek, then on her jaw and neck, growing bolder as she makes her way down. Natasha lets her eyes fall shut and savors every second.


End file.
